


[Fanvid]【GGAD】起风了：我将青春翻涌成他 沉溺于陈年梦话

by SlashCatharsis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCatharsis/pseuds/SlashCatharsis
Summary: BGM: 起风了（cover 高橋優）by 买辣椒也用券
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	[Fanvid]【GGAD】起风了：我将青春翻涌成他 沉溺于陈年梦话

**Author's Note:**

> *ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.  
> **This fanvid is non-profit. It is only for fun and fandom shipping.  
> ***This fanvid is only available on the only two channels listed below. PLAGIARISM is absolutely not welcomed here (including, but not limited to reupload to other channels or platforms, re-edit and upload to other channels or platforms, use for monetisation).

_To my beloved wizardary world._

First published on 21 Nov 2018: https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Nt41127Pr  
Second published on 12 Mar 2021: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njJLMtKGIVo  
Archived on 12 Mar 2021: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994435

I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please tell me if you like it ;)  



End file.
